


Bonds of Blood and Stone

by TheEldritchSmilodon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Medusa - Freeform, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEldritchSmilodon/pseuds/TheEldritchSmilodon
Summary: The cult destroyed and her brother free, Kassandra hunts for the final key to seal Atlantis, only to find herself swept up in a sudden change of fate.





	Bonds of Blood and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea came to me after finishing the game and thought I might just write it to see where it goes. I have only planned one chapter for now, but if people like it I might do more. Though I wrote this in a rush. Feel free to give your opinion in the comments.  
> **WARNING**  
> Spoilers for basically all of the game.

The sunrise welcomed the Adrestia as she sailed into port. Barnabas was his usual jolly self, gleefully announcing their arrival.

"Here we are commander, the island of Lesbos!"

Kassandra found the man’s good mood infectious, grinning to herself as the ship docked. All men on deck took this time to relax and plan what to do with their shore leave. All except Deimos. The man continued to work tirelessly, dashing about the vessel in an endless string of jobs. Nobody moved to stop him, having been told by his sister that it was just his way of coping. She had tried, and failed, to get him to at least have a break.

"Are you alright, lamb?" Myrrine quizzed, gently tapping her daughter's shoulder. Kassandra nodded, turning to face her.

"Do you think he'll ever get better?"

"I do. Just give him some time, we have no idea what terrible things those malakas did to him" The woman replied, saying the last bit with as much venom as possible. Of course, her mother was right, Kassandra just wanted her brother back. Above their heads, Ikaros screeched impatiently, causing them both to chuckle.

"Alright, off you go eagle-barer"

Making her way across the deck, the mistios paused to check on her sibling. A silent touch on the arm seemed to be all they needed to know what each other was thinking, and while it didn’t show on his face, Deimos's golden eyes shone with a hint of comfort. With that she set out onto the island, promising with a grin that she would return soon, a bag full of drachmae in toe.

* * *

The hours passed, with no sign of Kassandra. It wasn't unusual for her to be away for long periods of time, but this had only been a quick stop. Myrrine was beginning to worry. She had taken to pacing up and down the deck with a distant expression. Deimos had finally stopped working and now stood leaning against the mast. It was then that he noticed the eagle circling overhead.

Ikaros?

The bird let out a deafening screech, startling eveyone nearby. 

"Somethings not right, I've never seen him act like this" Barnabas said, squinting in the fading sunlight. Something unfamiliar happened to Deimos then, standing in the shadows Ikaros cast. Fear, not for himself, but  _Kassandra_ began to fester in his heart. The cult had worked hard to stamp out any kind of empathy in their living weapon, while she had stomped it back in. His sister had never given up on him, a kindness he swore to repay. Marching up on to the bridge, the man began to shed his golden armor, switching to a more modest attire. Barnabas eyed him suspiciously as he grabbed a nearby bow.

"Deimos? What are you doing?"

"I need to find my sister" He replied flatly, securing the weaponry in place. The captain visibly hesitated.

"I know Kassandra, she'll be fine. The gods blessed her with strength"

"Ikaros wouldn't have come to find us if she wasn't in trouble. Gods or no" He retorted, just about to jump the railing to the docks. A hand on his shoulder caused him to tense up, but relaxed when he saw it was Myrrine.

"Be careful, son"

The tenderness of which the words were spoken gave him pause. Slowly he nodded, before venturing off the ship.

* * *

It didn’t take long for him to pickup her trail. A group had formed around the site of a fight on top of a hill over looking the town. One of the locals pointed him in the direction 'the mistios and her companion' went, farther north and inland. Soon Deimos arrived at the forest, the sun almost completely smothered by great plumes of dense mist.

 It was as if he had entered another world.

The trees became mangled and twisted, with odd patches of light shining through the cracks in the bark. From the ground sprouted unnaturally shaped stones and pillers. Deimos had spent enough time with the cult to recognise the work of those who came before. Strange statues began to appear, their faces contorted in terror. The longer he walked, the more the path seemed to fade. As if rarely trodden. Out of the smog a great door appeared, preventing him from going farther. Ikaros swooped past to perch on a nearby monolith. The bird eyed Deimos expectantly, letting out a rapid string of caws.

Beneath it's talons, pressed into the stone, shone a golden disc. The man reached out to feel the it's intricate carvings. As soon as his fingers brushed the surface, a hidden mechanism burst into life. The door fell away, revealing a dark cavernous space beyond. Deimos steadied himself. With a hand braced on the sword at his side, the man picked his way through the crumbling ruin. Ikaros suddenly flew ahead into what seemed like the main chamber, landing next to the slumped form of a person. Deimos drew his weapon.

"Who is there?" He demanded. The figure seemed to flinch at the sound of his voice. He stepped forward to get a better look when something hard tapped his foot. Laying in the dirt, broken and bent, was Kassandra's helmet. Rage flared in his blood.

"What did you do to my sister!?!" He roared, tackling them to the ground. The figure let out a pained yelp. Deimos knelt above them, sword raised.

"Answer me!!"

He plunged the blade down into the earth beside their head, the light from the sword revealing the strangers identity. _She_ mustered the power to speak.

"..Alexios.." Kassandra whispered, her face contorted in agony. The weapon fell from his hand. The eagle-barer's veins shone with a bright golden light, as if the lightning of zeus raged beneath her skin. In a desperate attempt to ease his sisters obvious pain, Deimos cradled her close to his chest. Kassandra could feel her body  _changing_ from the inside out. Along her arms and legs scales began to sprout, dark and murky in colour. Soon, the warm bronze of her eyes moulded, becoming slit and reptilian. Lastly, every strand of hair on her head fused together until becoming a living breathing mass of venomous snakes.

"Go brother, leave me" She urged tearfully, but Deimos only held on tighter.

"No! You never gave up on me, so I'll never ever give up on you"

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open ended so people can come up with their own version of what happens next.


End file.
